


Bloody bites

by minalous



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Early Modern Era, Harems, Hypnotism, Magic, Moon, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Predator/Prey, Vampire Bites, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin (BTS), Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minalous/pseuds/minalous
Summary: Do vampires have a soul or the witch turned them into soulless monsters? Are witches always evil or vampires can make one of them fall in love?A story where Yoongi finds the girl who can save him and his brothers. Jungkook tries his best to keep her safe until Yoongi escapes from his dark prison.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. First encounter

In the break of dawn. That’s when I woke up facing the cold ground underneath my weak body. I had no memory of why or when I got here and to be honest I had no idea where was _here_.  


I looked around me in hope that I could grasp some information of where I was. I pushed my hands on the cold dirt to lift myself up, my body feeling like feather and my whole existence felt like I was the most powerful being surrounded by an overwhelming aura.

I knew something was off but I did not care. I dusted off my black long dress when it hit me. I do not own such an expensive dress, much more a maxi, black, lace dress. My mind started aching in my attempt of remembering what happened last night.

I shook of my head and started walking. “There’s no way I can remember everything now. Come on Mina. Let’s head towards civilisation” I mumbled under my breath.

My bare feet feeling the wet dirt as I started walking, making noises while I was putting all of my strength to walk up to the heels of this foreign to me forest. I stumbled upon a big tree trunk that made me look at my feet. The bump didn’t even make me flinch which made me curious. Why wouldn’t I feel hurt?

I looked again at my feet and I saw them covered in a red coloured liquid. I stared at them again and again until I lowered my self to touch them. The red liquid was turning into crimson red as it was drying off on my cool skin. _It was blood._

My head turned back looking behind me and upon the darkest side of the heel like it was calling for me. _Someone was calling for me. Someone was watching me._ I smiled unknowingly to myself and turned around continuing my way back home.

It felt like I knew my purpose without even knowing what it was. I felt free and bound at the same time. I felt powerful. And for the first time even if it felt disturbingly wrong, I did not feel scared. I felt safe.

I walked for hours and hours. It could feel like I was walking for miles but I did not end up anywhere. I could feel the strength leaving my body as I continued walking under the now dark sky. I lifted my head looking to the mesmerising night sky. My eyes closed feeling the light of the moon lighting up my pale skin. With my fingertips, I touched a necklace that was beautifully hanging on my neck. The pretty emerald stone attached to the necklace was brightly shining in my hands. I sighed deeply wishing I could go home as I made the decision to turn left to the next tree that I faced. 

A little path came along my way as I turned around to what previously seemed a dead end. The once filled with sounds and noises woods was now silent. A chilling wind seemed like passing through me like I was made from void and a shiver ran through my body. I continued walking down the path with a now faster pace. I felt thrilled to find out what was that feeling that made me walk this path.

I came along the majestic view of a what someone would call a luxurious castle. I have never seen such an enormous castle. And I would not know as I had no memory of my previous life. The feeling I had inside me was telling me to open the gates and walk into the royal castle. In front me, there were the gates that stood tall calling me to open them. In every step I took, I felt more and more drawn to it. With all the power I had, I started pushing the gates open when a man came to me. He gave me his hand as the gates opened the way to me on their own. I could not take my eyes off of him. He was the most breathtaking man I ever laid my eyes on.

As he took my hand, he leaned on to me and whispered to my ear into the most soothing voice. “ _You must be tired Milady. Shall we go inside so you can properly rest? Those woods are not a place for a beautiful young lady like you to be._ ” Those words sent chills down my spine. Without realizing it, I let a strange man walk me into the castle. It was unspeakable to let someone touch me as I felt that I was not the type to let some stranger touch me. But his presence made me feel not weak but calm. 

“What is your name if I may ask?” I managed to say in a soft voice. He looked at me with those eyes that could make you fall to your knees. Had I ever seen eyes like those before, would only have been a lie. “Lord Hoseok, Milady. But for you would only be Hoseok. You have no need to address me with formalities.” As he finished his words, I saw him knock on the door. The loud noise from the door echoed through the big garden that was as it seemed full of different types of flowers. Someone must be taking care of it every single day I thought to myself. Is there a woman living here? Before I got lost to my thoughts, the door opened and a servant showed us the way in. “Do you want to come with me, my Milady?” Hoseok said to me with his still soothing voice. I nodded and with his hand still in mine he led the way, with me by his side to the castle’s living room. 

It was so bright and beautiful that it left me in awe. Hoseok pointed with his other hand for me to sit down to one of the comfortable armchairs when a different servant came and took off my shoes. Before I understood what happened, a warm blanket was on my lap, covering me and keeping me warm. “You seem too exhausted, Milady. Please stay here as I bring us some warm tea.” As he exited the room, I looked around me to find books and paintings filling the majestic living room. A specific painting caught my eye. It was the painting of a Lord. He looked like Hoseok but he had dark hair and he was more of a cold and untouchable man. 

The same servant that opened the door, came to put more wood to the fireplace next to my armchair. The warmth of the blanket combined to the fire burning brightly beside me, made my eyes feel heavy and drifted me to the dreamland. As I closed my eyes and slept, an imposing and cold as ice but so wanted and missed voice, was echoing as a soft whisper to my mind. _“You came back as you promised. You found your way back, didn’t you? It’s not the time yet to see me. Follow the signs and I will show up to you. Follow them.”_ With that voice still echoing, with those words dancing into my mind, a small kiss was put on my forehead. I did not wake up. That was a dream, wasn’t it? I was now sleeping safe into his castle. He was here. But who is this man I am looking for? Please watch over me. I am coming my loved one.


	2. The younger son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first series I ever wrote, being in love with vampires I needed to write something. Please bear it with me as the writing style is completely different to everything else I have written.

In the middle of the night I was awoken from a loud noise. With my eyes still heavy from sleeping, I pushed the blanket off of me, making it fall on the ground and I walked to the window across the room. The fire from the fireplace beside me was still burning brightly.

Someone must have been feeding the hunger of this terrifyingly big fireplace, I thought to myself. I silently walked across the room to look outside the window. A storm was rising slowly but powerfully outside.

The sky was full of thunders that danced from side to side. My eyes grew wide when a loud thunder made its way through the sky, ripping it apart. Amazed by nature’s power, I touched the window like I wanted to touch the lightings and the thunders that fought for dominance in the night sky.

As I was staring at the night sky, I thought that I heard whisperings coming from the hallway or what I could say was the hallway. I could not see clearly because of the darkness that was covering the whole castle like a veil. My fingers touched the cold walls trying to make my way out of the living room.

The weak light of the candles lit my way to the hallway. I tried to see if someone was there as I kept listening to those whisperings. I was not afraid to ask if someone was there but somehow I felt playful and mischievous.

I saw the figure of a man, standing across the hallway. I could not see his face clearly but I knew he had to be someone I previously saw.

The smell of jasmine enveloped like a fog in the air around me. With my eyes closed, I took a deep breath being pleased from the astonishing fragrance. My eyes opened instantly as a smirk formed on my lips.

I looked again at the figure of the man standing there into the darkness. My mind was playing tricks on me, my lips moving on their own, a voice that could never be mine. A voice so bewitching and words that would captivate whoever heard them. At once.

“ _Your motives may be nobler than mine, but you still move around me. You are a shadow of mine. Do I belong into those shadow of yours as well?_ ” I said while walking closer.

The man moved from his previous posture and made his way into the further darkness. Why would he leave? I wanted to play. I _still_ wanted to play. And I _would_. I quickened my pace and before I knew it, I stood in front of him.

All I did was think that I wanted to stand in front of him and I did. What a strange way to take what I want, when I want to. “ _Why did you leave so quickly? Does my presence not please you?_ ”. My words came out with a sound of bitterness, mixed with a playful tone.

When he moved, he held my hand softly in his and led us to the stairs where the way for the chambers was. I held his hand tighter, almost aggressively when we stood outside one of the main chambers. Now I could see his face.

It was not Lord Hoseok. But still. Why was I not afraid or being intimidated from the presence of any of those men surrounding me. “That is not a way to treat a lady. Nobody touches me if I do not want to.”

I squeezed his hand again harder and harder before a groan left his lips. His eyes never left mine as he entered the room. Those eyes had a unique colour. A colour that I had never seen. 

His eyes had a beautiful violet colour. He raised his hand and with his long but yet seemingly fragile fingers asked me to approach him. Why was everything about him so attractive? I looked again at those unknown and unfamiliar walls and decided to walk into the chamber.

Drawn to this man, mesmerized by his scent. Then I understood. He was the jasmine fragrance I smelled before. I reached out my hand to touch him but he was faster than I was. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling my close enough to his body.

His face now was in the crook of my neck, intoxicating me with his strong jasmine fragrance as he was taking deep breaths, filling his lungs with my scent. 

“You smell so different from the others. I am paralysed from this unique scent of yours. My desire is to lock you up and eat all of you. _Day_ and _night_.” His voice was also so unique as Hoseok’s was. He had a husky voice that made me close my eyes once again and listen to his words as they were a lullaby.

With him whispering more and more sweets words in my ears, I felt numb. His hands were travelling on my bare back, to the back of my head. With his one hand now placed on the back of my head and his other one on my waist, supporting my weight as I felt weaker and weaker listening to his words full of lust and sin.

He placed small kisses on my neck that made me shiver all over, his hot breath warming up my cold skin as with his every move, his hand moved my dress upwards in order for his hands to explore my bare skin.

But the whisperings I was hearing before, started echoing again inside my mind. “ _Are they trying to lure my bride? You are stronger than them, oh my enchanting bride. Open your eyes, slowly open your eyes. He is not me, my luv. For I am waiting. Fight him. And all of them. Come to me, my luv._ ”

With those words awakening me from his spell, I opened my eyes and laughed. Not in a way a normal person would laugh. I laughed in the way a psychopath would. He looked at me tilting his head with a weird look on his face, questioning my sanity.

“What is so funny, Milady? You behave like crazy person.” he stated in his husky voice. 

With my fingertips, I touched the side of his face, still laughing. “You are funny. And if you lay your filthy hands on my once more, you will see what real craziness looks like.” With those words coming out of my mouth, the anger that I felt inside me seemed like it filled up the room.

The air inside it was growing thinner and thinner and was soon unbearable. He stayed motionless as if he were no more able to do a single move.

“ _Beware of who you mess with. If this is a game you want to play, be informed that she knows how to play. And she plays the dirtiest games. Warn the others if you must. But you will be her pawns and you will beg for her attention. And please question yourself. Are you sure she was the one falling under your spell? Or were you falling under hers?”_

The words leaving my mouth uncontrollably. I was not the one saying those words. It was him. My one and only. But what was he saying? I could not grasp the meaning behind those words.

But what he said and who he was, made the man in front of me feel terrified. Before I started walking out, I turned around to ask him a question “What is your name? I would like to know.” I asked softly.

“Lord Namjoon, Milady. The fourth brother.” With that said, I closed the door and headed downstairs to my armchair. First thing in the morning, I would find out what was happening here. I had to know.

The morning came. My head still felt dizzy from the night before. All of the hatred and the power I felt inside me because of what my loved one showed me last night, kept lurking inside me. I felt it growing, overpowering me. The weak light of the sun, fought to come out from the grey clouds that were filling the sky.

I stretched my hands and moved the blanket aside to stand up. As my feet touched the ground, I saw shoes underneath them. One of the servants came to my aid and asked me to follow him to my chambers. Did that mean I was a guest into this castle? I wore the shoes I was given and followed the servant upstairs.

The room I was led into was the master bedroom. Why was I so honoured to have the main bedroom? I let it pass through without making any questions as I knew that a mere servant would have no such information to share.

I looked at him as he opened the closet that was in front of the bed showing me that it was full of expensive dresses for me to dress into. “Could I ask you a question, young man?” I asked him softly. The young servant was surprised and blushed to my kindness.

Were they not treating him well? “Y-yes, Milady. Ask me anything you like.” he stumbled his words. “How many masters do you have?” I asked in curiosity. “Six, Milady.” he answered instantly. I nodded for him to continue. “Four of them live here and we are awaiting the arrival of the other two masters, Milady.”

That makes six of them. Where was the seventh one? I could recall seven portraits hanging in the living room, with the names of the seven Lords almost fading away. It was as if the portraits were hanging there for many years.

“Those are six. Where is the seventh one?” I asked as I got more and more curious. I patted the space next to me as I sat on the bed. The young boy looked at me with his eyes now fixed on me. As he came closer and closer, I smelled the fragrance of vanilla.

He sat beside me and I could not help but lean my head on his shoulder. He was quite taller than me and for the first time, I felt safe next to someone in this castle. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. “Could you please talk to me, about anything? I want to just sit here and relax for a little. Please.”

I felt the young man looking at me, even if I could not see him. My head was now laying on his lap as my body was lying on the corner of the bed. “There was once a big kingdom” the young man started saying and I knew he was going to tell me a story.

“The King and the Queen were happily living together until the King was hungry for power. He was craving for heirs but his Queen could not gift him what he wanted. And he loved her dearly to find another woman to carry his children. So, he visited a witch.”

As he was softly recounting the old story, he caressed my long dark brown hair to soothe the pain I had inside. “But no good comes from a witch that was once betrayed from the old and mighty kings. There would be a price. A price that someone innocent would pay. He would not know who that would be and he did not care. Those men are the most dangerous. The ones that do not care about those who will suffer to their careless actions.”

The young man’s voice was cracking but was still soft as he continued telling me the old story. “The King was gifted with seven sons. Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook. The second son was the wisest and the most gifted. The King was happy until the day he fell ill. The King did not read the signs as he was aware of his old age. The Queen died before he did and then, it happened. The witch came and stood in front of him and his sons inside his chamber. She cursed upon his sons to be the immortal sons of death. The irony of their given name by the witch. She laughed and laughed. Her laughter could still be heard inside the castle. Once the King died, the five brothers locked the second son inside a hidden room. He was the rightful king and he wanted to beg for mercy from the witch for his father’s mistake. But the five brothers were relentless. They craved for power like their father did. The younger brother was under their control for endless years. Until one day, after years of searching the castle, he found the hidden room. What he saw inside was unbearable. His older brother laying down with chains on his hands.”

The last few words he said, made tears fall from his eyes. I turned my head, which was still on his lap, to face him and with my hand I caressed his cheek, wiping away his tears. “Shhh. I am here.” I reassured him and he continued talking.

“His brother was too weak to follow him and be rescued but he said that there would be a witch born in the next two decades that would lead them out of this darkness. The younger brother kept visiting him from time to time when he knew that he would not get caught by his older brothers. He did not want to leave the castle without him so he stayed there to help him. He brought him small portions of food to make him grow stronger. Until the day he visited him and he asked him to go outside to call out for the witch that was born. She was a tiny baby at the time. She had to be marked as his so he could call out for her later. But the older brothers found out what the younger brother had done and hid the second brother into the darkest place in the castle. A place that not even his _soulmate_ would find. The younger brother knew that he would be safe when she would arrive back to her rightful place. Because she, and only she, was the Queen the King was awaiting.”

He smiled at me, with the purest smile he had, before finishing his story. “The day came and she returned. Everything felt different when she arrived to the old Kingdom that God had forsaken. And she was beautiful beyond imagination. She had a pure and old soul. A soul that the old powerful witches had.”

He paused for a moment before he moved some hair off my face. He looked deep into my eyes like he was staring into my soul. “Is this why he chose you as his bride? You are not only a beautiful creature but you actually care.”

As he finished his words, he made me sit on the corner of the bed to free his lap. He came closer to me and cupped my face between his hands as he continued staring at me. He leaned closer and I knew what he was going to do but I did not stop him.

My heart was pounding into my chest with his face only inches away from mine. I closed my eyes as he tilted his head before placing a small kiss on my lips. His lips were so soft. He moved away for a few seconds and I opened my eyes to look at him.

He licked his lips, making them wet before he came closer again. I looked away blushing. That was my first kiss and it was with someone I did not know but to me it felt right. And that was even more embarrassing.

He touched my face once again, with his veiny, soft hands, just to caress my burning, pink cheeks before kissing me again. This time the kiss felt more passionate. His lips were parting, asking for permission from mine. I closed my eyes again and got lost to his kiss.

He guided me on how to kiss him. He grabbed me and placed me on his lap with my legs on his sides. The way he touched and kissed me, like I was so fragile that I would break to a rough touch. My hand touched his waist as my upper body was drawn closer to his without me noticing it.

When he noticed the heat that was growing between our bodies, his tongue tried to enter my mouth and I gladly let it. We fought for dominance into the kiss, but he was the one to win me over.

The way he made me tremble under his touch, his cold hands on my feverish skin. He left butterfly kisses on my neck and he was still kissing, searching for something. I purred to the way he licked my neck.

That was my sweet spot and he took advantage of it. Little bites and marks were making a trail from my neck to my collarbone. He took his time exploring all of my sweet spots and then he made his way up to my jawline, licking it softly until he reached my lips.

He bit my lower lip and unknowingly, a soft moan escaped my lips again. He smiled into the kiss and he bit me again to earn another moan. His hand travelled underneath my dress but stopped on my thigh.

His touch was sending lustful chills all over my body. And this time, it was something I liked comparing to Lord Namjoon’s attempt of luring me. The young man broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. His gaze was dark and full of lust.

“I do not want to make you feel bad for this, Milady. Please forgive me for my disgraceful behaviour. I am forever sorry for what I did to you.” I almost chuckled to his adorable behaviour. I kissed him softly on the lips to reassure him I did not regret what just happened.

He carefully got up, removing me from his lap and stood in front of me. He bowed and then said “I will go bring some towels for you to take a bath, Milady.” I nodded at him and asked him before leaving. “I never got to know your name.” I said softly. “It’s Jungkook, Milady.”

My eyes grew wide with what he just said before I watch him exit the master bedroom. He was the younger son.


	3. Brothers' gathered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are change of pov's between the characters.

Jungkook left the room and I felt like a burden was crushing on my chest. The information I was given was too much to process right now given the situation I must be staying in the castle everything happened and much worse, the master bedroom should be the place the death of King took place. I did not want to think about anything else. I needed Jungkook to come back and comfort me. His embrace would make me feel safe.

I sat on the edge of the bed awaiting for Jungkook to come with the towels he told me he would bring. A few minutes later, he came back with some towels in his hands and a large bucket of water. He must be really strong because the bucket seemed really heavy.

He went to the nearest table and put the towels down as he then placed the bucket next to the bathtub. He took off his suit jacker and started unbuttoning his cufflinks. The way he rolled his shirt’s sleeves with his long fingers, his veiny hands now touching the bucket like it was made of thin air.  
The scent of vanilla was once again filling the air of my chambers and made me feel relaxed. His voice broke the silence. “Come here, Milady. I wish to try something.”

I stood up and walked towards him. He knelt on the ground and he asked me to do the same. He put his hand inside the water that was filling the bathtub. “Isn’t it ice cold, Milady?“he asked me the obvious. I nodded yes.

"Wouldn’t you want it burning hot?"he asked me tilting his head. "I think yes. This water is too cold for me to bathe in.” I chuckled. “Imagine that you want it warm, Milady. You do not need to say any words. You simply need to call it inside your mind. Like a thought. The water is warm in the end of your fingertips.” he said as he touched my waist softly with his fingers.

“Can you imagine it getting warm, Milady?”. As he finished his words I stared deeply into his eyes. He did not take his eyes away from me. I felt the room getting warmer and warmer. The once dead fire inside the fireplace came to life again, shining brightly. The candles around us in the room lit up and the whole water was now burning to my touch.

“I think you are warm enough to burn everything alive or dead inside the castle, Milady.” he said with his eyes still fixed on mine.

He took his hand from my waist and placed it on my hand. He helped me get up as he then guided me on the bedroom’s door. As he opened it, I was amazed from what I saw. The whole hallway was shining brightly from the candles that were lit up.

“Did you do that before you come in?”. He shook his head no. “You did it, Milady. I want you to remember how powerful you are.” With those words, he bowed kissing my hand and exited the room. That was something new and exciting to me.

If I could do that without even thinking hard, what else could I do with the help of my emotions and strength? Endless possibilities were offered on my path.

I let the dress fall down on the floor as I sat in front of the mirror to brush my hair. The light of the candles that were surrounding me, made my skin look paler than it already was. With my hair now falling perfectly on my shoulders, I took a towel and placed it on the side of the bathtub.

The warm water that my body sank in, soothed the pain I felt inside. I was now calm and relax. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence. For the little time that I could. The sudden noise of a carriage entering the perimeter of the castle woke me up.

* * *

_stranger’s pov_

I hadn’t even finished my meal when the idiot that was driving the carriage suddenly stopped in front of the castle’s gate. I caressed the girl’s neck with my fingertips, her head on my lap, blood dripping down on her collarbone. “Shhh, little girl. I shall drift you into oblivion soon enough.”

My words were enough to calm her down as my fangs were again piercing her fair skin. I could feel her life fading away, her soul was now gone as I was finishing my meal. I let her body roll off my lap wiping my lips with my thumb. A smirk formed on my lips when I was out of the carriage.

I fixed my suit jacket whistling and headed to the front of he carriage, to find the driver sitting there as nothing happened. “Haven’t I made myself clear to not disturb me from my meal? Look what you’ve done. You made me get very hungry and the girl inside the carriage is dead.” The driver looked at me terrified as if he foresaw his future. Or that he no longer had a future.

The fear of my victims, the stink of it as they run to hide from me. I do like to play with the men that I pick as my meal. But today I was not in the mood. As he tried to run away from me, I blocked his way and harshly buried my fangs on his neck to satisfy my thirst.

With my thirst satisfied, I snap his neck before heading to the castle. Old memories filled my thoughts. I jumped over the gate and inhaled deeply to smell the beautiful flowers that were spreading across the garden. They still took care of the garden.

Before opening the front door, I could notice a different fragrance coming from inside the house. I opened the door wide open and took a deep breath.

“What do we have here? Who do I have to thank for the delicious meal I am having tonight?” My voice echoed through the whole castle and I was awaiting for someone to welcome my arrival. The only person that I had no mood to see came down the stairs.

“Why did you come back so early? You were not awaited till next month.” he said in a calm voice but I could see that Jungkook was not happy to see me. “Did you decide to eat? I can smell that sweet poison all over you. Is it a virgin? It has to be a virgin.” I could see his knuckles turning white when he clenched his fists.

I wanted to get more under his skin. I was now standing inches away from him and sniffed his clothes. “Her scent is so.. So divine. So she must taste much more ambrosial than the mere humans I am feeding on the last decades.”

I made my way upstairs as Jungkook was still standing on the same spot. “Shall I go taste her? Or did you mark her.. brother?” I smirked at him. His face turned towards mine, anger was drawn all over his face. I hit a nerve. Oh.. It would be so fun. I was glad I came back home.

He hissed in anger and I showed him my fangs to provoke him. “Tell our brothers I am back home. And inform our little guest that Lord Jimin will attend her chambers. Or shall I pay a visit right now?”

I could hear the loud voices coming from downstairs. I did not give much attention as I knew that there was nothing I could do. It was not my home and I had no authority in here.

I put my head under the water to stop the noises that were bothering me. As soon as I got my head out of the water, the voices stopped. I was glad I could enjoy the silence again. I started feeling my skin numb and decided to get out of the bathtub and get dressed. 

I picked one of the black dresses that were inside the closet. It was covered in lace and it wrapped around me like a second skin. I loved the way it felt on me. The emerald stone that was hanging around my neck, was shining again. Was it a sign? Every time I could feel it heavier or it shined, I was being warned. This time, I would be careful.

_Jimin’s pov_

I could listen her slow but steady breathing. How I wanted to make her lose her breath between my hands. I hadn’t seen her yet, but for my brother to be so attached on her, she should be beautiful.

Agony was taking the better of me and I was almost knocking on her door. But time is all I have. I would wait for her to come to me. She was going to come. I went across the hallway where my chamber was. And before I close the door, I listened to her voice. She slightly opened the door calling for him.

“Lord Jungkook? C-could you come here, please?” She stumbled her words. I felt like laughing because of the way she acted. She is just a simple woman. I closed the door and fell on the bed. It was going to be a long night and there would be no fun.

I was not used not being able to hunt. In the larger cities, I could go hunting every night and no one would understand anything. And now I was craving for blood. I wanted to feed.

I closed my eyes and let the sounds surrounding me fade away as I searched for the sound of a human’s heart. I could sense two heartbeats near the house. One of those was the girl’s and the other one was a man’s walking near the forest. It was time to feed.

In the next minutes, I have found a young man lost in the dark woods. I wore my most friendly and kind face before approaching him. My scent was going to fill the area around him and make him fall under my spell.

“Are you lost young man?” my voice was the sweetest melody in his ears. He nodded. Such a young man would be the easiest prey. I did not want to scare him. It would spoil his sweet taste. He was still pure. The perfect meal after the long tiring day I had. “Come closer young man.”

My hand was reaching out for him as he grabbed it. He was about to cry on my chest when I lifted his face to make him look at me. “You will not scream or make a move. Understood little boy?”

As I sank my fangs on his neck, tasting the unspoiled blood of the boy, I sensed the presence of another predator. “You are too late, brother. I am already finishing my meal.” Namjoon was next to me rubbing his lower lip with his thumb. That was what he did when he was thirsty for blood.

“Let’s head back to the castle. I think we are going to have fun one of those nights. I promise you we will.” Namjoon’s words were intriguing and I was up to any mind game we were going to play. It had been ages since we last hunted together.

And I knew that our prey was going to be the woman our little brother had laid his eyes on.

_Jungkook’s pov_

“Are you ready to try it now? Just close your eyes as I told you and try what we talked about, Milady.” She closed her eyes as I told her with a smile never leaving her lips. I was holding back all the time to not kiss her.

Since last week that I kissed her, I was driven by the desire to do it again. But I didn’t, scared that I might hurt her because of my thirst. It had been many years since I last fed on human blood. I did not want to turn out like my brothers.

Namjoon and Jimin were feeding on humans all those nights. Since Jimin came, he and Namjoon were hunting every night. Their powers must have risen. And I had to protect her. She had to stay safe for me and for my brother.

“Can you feel it, Milady? Are you picturing it on your mind? When you feel ready, do it.” She nodded and now her smiling face turned into a calm one. She seemed to be working on what I told her. “What are you going to try to do, Milady?” I asked. “If you keep calling me Milady, you will be the one to feel what I am thinking of.” she said in a playful tone.

Before I could speak, I heard thunders. I walked to the window in front of me and was amazed from the thunderstorm that was making its way towards the castle.

As the wind was blowing, the leaves from the trees were dancing on its command, water was pouring down from the sky and the dark grey sky was lightened up from the lightnings.

The thunders would echo inside the castle’s rooms. “Come here, Mil-.. Mina. Come here. The thunderstorm is so beautiful.” She smiled to my words but didn’t move. She was happy about the thunderstorm.

Because it was _hers_. I kept looking at her as the windows flew open. I could feel the wind blowing inside the house when I saw her stand up and opening her eyes. “Isn’t it beautiful? The power of nature? It makes me feel powerful.”

She was standing in front of me and she was beautiful. I closed my eyes and kissed her. I kissed her as my life depended on it.

At night, I took her to her chamber. I carried her in my arms as she was exhausted from doing magic all day. She was really excited and I would not deny her the knowledge and guidance I had to offer her. As I put her down, she looked at me pleading to stay.

I covered her with the blankets and then laid down by her side. “You will get cold if you do not get under the blankets” she said. It felt like she would not want to admit what I was. What we were, my brothers and I.

In the heat of the moment, I let my fangs show up. “Do you think a vampire would get cold, Mina?” I was expecting her to get scared but she did not.

She took her hand from under the blanket and lifted my face up. She caressed my cheek and I moved my head to feel her warm hand on my skin. I wished to be loved by a woman like her. Her fingers were now touching my fang.

“No. Please don’t.” She was careless and let her finger bleed on the sharp end of my fang. I tried not to taste her blood but I was craving to know how she tasted. It was like Jimin described it. Divine. I wanted to taste more. I could feel my aura darkening and my scent filling the room.

‘Please do not fall for it’, I begged her inside my head. But she did not hear me. “Please taste me more” she said in an almost begging voice. She felt needy under my touch. My primal instincts were awakened and I was afraid of what I would do to her.

But I wanted to taste her more. I made her sit on my lap as I moved her hair away to expose her fair porcelain skin. She tilted her head to the right side and made it easier for me to reach her neck.

“It will hurt for a few seconds. But I promise you that it will feel good. I will make you feel good.” She closed her eyes as she heard my words and did not move away. It was as if she wanted me to do it.

I thought her emerald necklace shined for a moment but it wasn’t anymore. I could smell her scent as I was closer to her neck. That sweet poison that was intoxicating me. My fangs were now inside her neck’s flesh.

I could feel the blood dripping inside my mouth. The ambrosial taste of her blood was making me lose myself. I could feel her heartbeat growing weaker as I was feeding on her.

My hands snaked around her waist, holding her tighter and closer to my body. I was feeling her warm body as I fed a little more. I stopped drinking her blood when her heart was hardly heard. She did not faint but she was in ecstasy.

My poison was running through her veins. She was marked by me. She was now _mine_. Mine and only.

* * *

I found myself laying beside Jungkook. My eyes felt heavy and I wanted to sleep a little more. I looked at him, taking his features in, analysing every little detail of his face. He had a little scar on the left side of his cheek, under his eye. His small imperfection made him almost unreal. How could such a creature walk on this earth? I wanted to touch him again to see if he is real. But I did not. I was aware that he was real.

Last night the whispers were here again. Piercing through the silence of the castle I was living in. It was my soulmate’s voice. He came again to warn me about the evil that was coming towards me. He wanted me to protect Jungkook and that I should do. “ _You. You shall let him drink. Let him drink from you. If you being marked means to help him survive, let him drink. But, please luv. Beware of the stare of the evil that is coming. Hell. Darkness. They are close. Let him drink._ ” I knew it was him. I knew it was his voice. The emerald necklace felt heavier on my chest and I was already on Jungkook’s lap. I let him drink from me and as he said, it did not hurt for long. Instead, it felt good. It felt that good that I was afraid I would ask for more. For the first time, I felt pleasure rush through my body. I needed more.

_Stranger’s pov_

“Where do you want to go? Do you want to go back? Or do you want to stay here with me?“I had my hand around her neck, trying to stop her from breathing. I admit that after all these centuries, to have people beg me to let them live. To have their whole life within my grasp. To see their existence crumble before my own eyes. To see the light from their eyes fade away. Like they never existed. It never ceased to amaze me how easy it was to manipulate them. To have them twisted around my finger. "Cry for me”. And she cried like I asked her to. She seemed so afraid of me. My eyes were piercing hers and I could stare into her soul. “Hush.. Shhhh. Everything is going to be alright.” She instantly stopped sobbing and now she was calm. “Now lift your dress up and bend over the table. I do not have much time.” She obeyed and now the bare skin under her dress was fully exposed. 

“But I do not like them calm. I like listening to those little sounds they make when I satisfy my needs on their bodies.” My brother was always needy and less harsh than I were. But we were always the same. I killed, he killed. I hunted, he hunted. We were both cruel. But he liked toying around with women more than I did. He was always craving to make a woman fall for him. Without any spell. But he never succeeded to find the one who would love him for what he truly was. 

Whenever he revealed himself, they would scream for help and he would end up killing them either out of anger or by drinking all of their blood. He was the elder one but he was the weaker when it came to love. After a few decades, he gave up on love and became the man that stood in front of me. A monster who lured its prey into the dark of the night. When the night fell, he would corner women and satisfy his thirst as he made them moan his name. A man that I admired after all.

“I know what you like but right now I want to torture her and make her mine. Just until I kill her.” He nodded with a smirk on his face as he walked towards the both of us. The woman lifted her head up and looked at him as he placed his hand on her chin. His aura darkened when he whispered something in her ear while biting her earlobe “Open your mouth. I want you to taste something.”

It was now late at night. The woman that satisfied us both, was laying dead on the cold ground. I was the first to break the silence and asked him why he came here. “Why are you here brother? You almost never leave the castle.” His face was expressionless until he heard my question. He grinned before answering. “We have a guest at home. It’s a woman in her twenties probably. Our beloved King is more energetic this month. She has been staying with us for almost two months but since she and Jungkook have been spending time together, strange things happen around the castle. Sudden thunderstorms, we cannot feed properly, we cannot exit our rooms as if we are forced to stay inside. And the strangest of all is that we cannot lure her. I tried many times to enter her chamber but she did not fall under my spell. My scent should have knocked her out. And this is where I want to make you an offer. Would you help me lure her? You shall have an equal share of the prize.” His offer was enough to intrigue me. I was going back home.

_Jimin’s pov_

She was standing by the window. She was looking at the flowers that were blooming across the garden. I knew she could sense me staring at her but she did not spare me a glance. Someone should teach here manners. And that someone was me. I was looking around when Namjoon came to me. “What is she doing up there?” I asked him. “When we come out of our rooms, she gets locked in. I do not care anymore. Let her rot inside there.” “What if we make her ours? Wouldn’t you want to taste her? I still remember her fragrance when I saw her in the kitchen the other day. It has been two months since I smelled her scent and it still drives me mad.” I could see him thinking about it. “What would we gain from that? She is no good for us. There is something weird and strange about her.” “If we both lure her in the same time, she will not be able to resist. We are the strong ones. And your way of luring.. no one has ever resisted it yet. Our brother was the one who broke the spell. He will run out of luck one day.” My words persuaded him. She was living the last of her days locked in a room. What a naive child.

Late at night, when she fell asleep, we silently opened her chamber’s door and walked towards her bed. I sat in one of sides as Namjoon sat in the other one. We were both looking at her. She was sound asleep. Her head was resting on the pillow lightly tilting on the right, facing Namjoon. One of her hands resting on her chest while the other one was next to her head. Namjoon was inches away from her lips, whispering sweet words to keep her relaxed in case she woke up. His jasmine scent filled the room. His aura was already darkened, in contrast with ours which was triggered when we wanted to lure our victims. His lips were now sealing the deal with our new victim. 

He licked his lips and I did the same. The blankets were now thrown down on the ground as he pulled her night dress off of her shoulder to expose her collarbone. I softly grabbed her wrist that felt so smooth and fragile to my touch. We were about to have our meal when they out of nowhere stood by the door. “Leave her alone. She is mine!” Jungkook’s voice was loud and clear. His once honeyed voice turned into a stern one when it was about her. Hoseok stood beside him with his eyes full of disgust and disappointed when looking at me and Namjoon. None of those nights were boring. And I intended to keep it that way. “If you want her, come and get her. Maybe I will share a bite if you are a good brother.” My fangs met her wrist’s fair skin. I craved to taste her.


	4. Slowly devoured

Once upon a time, there were two brothers. They were always together. Since his little brother was born, he was thrilled to have him. He would sit next to his crib to calm him down when he cried, he would sing him lullabies their mother had taught him, he would spend all the day watching him over.

He was there when he took his first steps, he was there when he said his first word, he was there when he learned how to read. He was there to see everything he did and achieved for the first time. They were inseparable. He was there to see him grow up and turn into a perfect gentleman. Until the day everything changed and their lives turned into a nightmare.

His little brother started craving for power and he had it. The power he had, turned him into a monster and that monster was thirsty for blood. He hated seeing his little brother falling deeper and deeper into this abyss of cruelness.

He cursed that they both met the same darkness but he was the one to win the fight and his brother was meant to lose it and meet the darkness.

It was the day the boy met… _evil_

*Hoseok’s pov*

I could not believe it. My eyes were either tricking me or I for once again could face the darkness that was buried deep inside my little brother’s heart. I knew Namjoon was irrevocably gone.

The poor girl was stuck in between two monsters who saw her as a mere human who could be displayed everyday as a personal trophy of theirs. She would become their doll until one them would decide she was no longer of use. I was tired of their games. This had to be stopped before she would get further hurt.

“Before you do what you are thinking of doing, I am giving you the chance to make amends by walking out of here and letting me take care of the girl.” Jungkook that stood beside me was seething. He was not looking at me. I put my hand on his chest to show him that I had control of the situation and I wish him not to meddle.

Last time I saw Jungkook that angry, was when our brothers took Yoongi by force and threw him into one of the secret rooms our castle had. Jimin did not even bother turning around to face me. All I could see was a smirk forming on his lips as his fangs were still sank on the girl’s wrist. It was a disgrace to treat her in that way.

“She will be an exquisite blood whore. What is the problem of us having her? There are plenty of virgins awaiting to be eaten.” Namjoon’s words made Jungkook reach his limits. I felt my hand being pushed away by his chest. His moves were almost unseeable.

Both Jimin and Namjoon were covered in blood and were cornered next to the girl’s bed. Our brothers’ faces looked terrified for a spare moment but their faces quickly turned emotionless. They were incensed after Jungkook overwhelmed them with his power.

“You bit us. HOW DID YOU DARE TO BITE US?” Jimin’s grey eyes gave Jungkook his infamous death stare and stood in front of him. “I only gave you a taste of your own medicine.” The imperious tone of Jungkook’s voice made Namjoon laugh quietly. Jungkook stared at both of them before talking.

“The hands who will touch her, the eyes who will lay upon her or even the voice who will dare to seduce her, shall face my wrath. She is _MINE!_ “I was again shocked by his words. Had he marked her? Jungkook would never act on his own and mark a human as his unless there was a reason.

And he had not drunk human blood for decades. Something was happening and I was not aware of it. Jungkook and Mina should have a talk with me.

*Mina’s pov*

I was dreaming. I knew I was dreaming. Because he was right there, in front of me. If only I could reach him.. But he started walking away. ” _Please, do not leave._ “ My voice was silenced. Why couldn’t I talk? But I had to talk to him. I needed to talk to him.

There were so many questions that had to be answered. A flood of thoughts was filling my mind. My legs felt heavy but I used all of my strength to follow him. The walls around me were like the walls the castle had. We must have been in another part of the castle.

We walked for a few minutes before I found myself standing in front of a dead end. He walked pass through it as if he were made of thin air. My heart stopped for a moment. “Don’t leave me again. _Don’t leave me alone in this darkness._ ”

My hand was touching the dark grey brick wall while tears were streaming down my eyes. I had to be with him. I had this urge to tear anything or anyone apart to be with him.

Why didn’t he guide me as he did before? Jungkook’s words. The longer I was thinking about his words, the more his words blasted out. “ _You only have to think of what you desire. And your power shall fulfil it._ ” I wanted to see him.

My need to see him, the long awaiting, the times I saw him and felt him guiding me, the necklace of his that was hanging around my neck. All of my existence was filled by his presence. I never knew he was behind every step I took. He was my protector.

And it was my turn to protect him. The thoughts of him overwhelmed me and I used them to find him. “I do not know who you are or what you are. And I do not care. No questions are needed to be answered. For now I only wish to find you. _No barriers shall stop me from finding you. Nothing shall stand between us._ ”

Those words were the key to have my wish fulfilled. The dark grey brick wall that was standing in front of me, crumbled into pieces. And there he was.

“Welcome, luv. Come closer.” His presence made my knees feel weak and I almost fell because of his overwhelming aura. No wonder his brothers felt threatened. He had those dark eyes that sucked you in as if they were black wholes.

His smoky voice made its way right into my body and soul. I did not resist him and I never meant to. I approached him and knelt before him only to be met by his gaze which could tear my heart apart. “A Queen never kneels to her King.” He grabbed my hand softly and switched places with me.

I was sitting on his chair and he was the one who knelt before me. “And why would you kneel before me?” “Is it not obvious? A King is nothing without his Queen. I shall only bow to you and I shall only know love through your heart and eyes.”

He kissed my hand softly and I felt the same rush I felt when Jungkook’s lips met my skin. Only this time it was stronger. The need to feel him more, was stronger than before. “You know I have to do this again. I need a part of you to protect you. And you need a part of me.”

I understood what he meant and that was that he had to feed on me. But what did he mean that I needed a part of him?

He stood up and he lowered his upper body for me to face him. “Only one drop would be enough for you to be protected. I will be able to guide you and share a stronger bond with you.” He scratched his wrist before moving his hand closer to my lips.

I opened my mouth to taste his blood. It was sweet and it tasted like lilies. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder that was familiar. He sank his fangs on it to feed on me while I kept feeding on him. The moment passed quickly. He wiped my mouth with a handkerchief as he stared into my eyes.

“You are stronger than I could have ever thought. Now wake up. Remember that I am always there.” he said while touching my emerald necklace. The last thing I remember was his eyes. From dark as night, they turned into an amethyst colour. They were beautiful.

As I opened my eyes, I faced four familiar faces. Jungkook, Hoseok, Jimin and Namjoon were with me in the room. No one talked but they were all looking at me. The silence was broken before Jungkook could speak.

As he opened his mouth to talk to me, a loud bang could be heard from somewhere inside the castle. It was the same noise that I heard when the wall crumbled down. “What was that noise?” the brothers asked each other. “He is awakened.” I said smiling. “He is coming.”

My heart felt at ease to the thought of him being closer to his freedom. Those where the hints he talked about. All I had to do now, was to follow my instinct and find the whereabouts of his personal hidden prison. They had him caged as a beast but the real beasts were standing of me. I ignored their presence and walked past them when I felt a hand grabbing my arm.   


“Where are you going?” Jungkook’s honeyed voice made me smile. “What is your brother’s name?” I asked him out of the blue. “You said that he is coming but you do not even know his name?” Jimin said in a taunting way. “What I know or not, is no concern of yours.” Jungkook’s grasp got tighter before I feel him moving towards them. His aura had got so darkened that it scared me he would turn like them. Before I know it, I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him.   


His eyes were still open looking at Jimin. “Do not do something that will hurt you. I need you.” His eyes that were full of anger softened to my words, his gaze pierced straight through me as he took me in his arms before walking us out of my chamber. “Yoongi. His name is Yoongi.” Jungkook whispered in my ear.  


We headed to his room which was next to the kitchen. Unlike the other brothers, Jungkook was treated like an outcast. I sat on his bed while he was taking his shirt off which was covered in blood. His hair was so elegantly pulled to the left side and the way he was standing beside the bed, he looked like a statue.   


He wore a loose shirt before sitting next to me and pulling me into a tight embrace. His fingers were winding into my hair and pulled it loose from the pins. It fell on my face covering everything down to my bare shoulders. The aura of his that had been darkened by his brother’s outrage, was almost gone. I could smell his vanilla fragrance in the air around me.   


How much I craved this sweet scent of his. The scent that so peacefully calmed me down. My body entwined with his, breathing in his scent as deeply as I could. I inhaled him again, breathing his deep scent before I drifted into dreamland.  


By the time I woke up, Jungkook had already left my side. I headed to my room carefully, not to face any unwanted person on my way. The door closed behind me without even touching it. I was getting better and better at practising magic and I felt really proud of it. Yoongi would feel proud of me too. All he wanted me to do was to become what I was destined for.   


And I would become powerful to stand by his side proudly and fearlessly. I opened the wardrobe to take a crimson red lace dress who had the shoulders exposed. The colour of blood expressed me in the best way today. My emerald necklace reminded me that I was not taking any step alone and I could depend on my loved one if something went horribly wrong.   


But I would prioritise his safety first and then my own. Jungkook was the one who said would be there for me. And I could not ask for a better gentleman to be by my side. Both Jungkook and Yoongi had my heart stolen.

I headed out of the room without caring if I met someone. I had no fear of facing one of the brothers. I was part of this family as much as they were and I belonged in this castle. As I was lost in my thoughts, the sweet fragrance of vanilla filled the air around the castle’s entrance.  


“Jungkook” I whispered. I opened the door and headed to the castle’s garden. Jungkook was out there somewhere and I could tell by the sweet scent of his that danced around the air. I looked at the beautiful sight of the garden. It had been two months since I came to the castle but never had the chance to explore that side of the it. I walked to the back of the castle to only face an enormous maze.   


The maze fit the castle well since they both were enormous and appeared graciously to anyone who would look at them. I entered the maze in excitement as I then thought of Jungkook. He would find me anytime soon now. He always did. I held Yoongi’s necklace tightly inside my hand. It was a good chance to practice my magic inside this maze.   


“ _My desire is to follow the path to the end of the maze._ ” I whispered softly. 

My steps took me deeper into the maze’s green paths. The fresh air was roughly hitting my heated body and made me groan due to the pleasurable but long forgotten feeling. It had been so long since I took a walk alone. My memories were not that clear yet and I did not force myself to remember since it was not needed in my current situation.   


A strong fragrance of roses made its way to me, making my steps slowly follow the sweet smell of roses. Was there a hidden rose garden inside the maze? My excitement took over for me while I almost sprinted towards the charming smell. The closer I got, the strongest the fragrance got. Now the fragrance had me enchanted.   


Intoxicating night blooming jasmine with fresh red roses and sweet lilies came together with spices of cinnamon, clove and mysterious anise. The sound of muffled moans awoke me from my thoughts about the fragrance that had me intoxicated. What I saw next had me shocked.

A girl was pushed with her back to the maze’s flower walls, her legs snaked around the man’s back as if she desired him to not let her go. In and out movements were slowly taking action while the man devoured her little by little, pulling her closer and closer to her divine sensation of fulfilment, leaving her breathless.   


Another man was leaning on the flower wall across them. His eyes onlooking as if he was approving of the every move the man took before him. I took a step back but it was too late for me leave. Right when my eyes met with theirs, the intoxication I felt from their overwhelming scent, made me feel standing in the middle of the bridge between reality and a beautiful nightmare.

The man with the blonde hair offered me his hand before walking towards me. Bewitched by his commanding presence, I softly grabbed his hand while he then kissed it. He made us walk away from the sickening scene I had previously faced. He did not talk to me and I could barely speak a word.   


He stood before me, before his eyes pierced through me, as if he was deciphering the secrets behind my eyes and what was locked deep inside my mind. His hand was under my chin, slightly forcing me to stare deeper into his eyes. His gaze had me spellbound with every warning I previously had, disappear.   


Both of us locked on each other’s eyes, deeply lost into that strange feeling which kept hungrily growing inside me. The mixed fragrances were again joined having my mind clouded.

The comfortable silence was broken as two hands grabbed me violently by the waist. My back was tightly forced on him when the man in front of me was closing the distance between us in a gentler way. Two cold lips met my neck as the other man’s hand brushed my hair away exposing both of my neck’s sides. Rough kisses, deep breaths, soft moans.   


I was a mess because of them. Whenever their lips met my heated body, I craved for more of what they had to offer me. This new feeling those two men showed me, had my mind clouded with various of emotions. Suddenly, I could sense their aura darkening as their scent lingered around me. These two unknown to me men, made me yearn for their touch, they had me desire to be devoured until nothing of me was left.

My eyes were mirrored into his and all I could see them show me, was his desires reflecting into mine. I was already driven into bliss until I were further pleasured when their lips met my ears. The man before me tilted his head to my right ear when the other one behind me licked and bit the nape of my neck before whispering to my left ear.

“Will you be ours?” they said simultaneously

“Yes” I whispered breathlessly 

Their husky, smoky voices lead me deeper into the abyss of lust. They were the most beautiful creatures and they were here with me. The man who was standing behind me took me in his arms into bridal style as the other man followed us from behind, holding my had and kissing it. 

“Are you still pure?” the blonde guy asked me

I nodded blushing deeply

“Not for long” the brown haired guy said

* * *

The blonde man that was following us, opened the castles’s door and led the way to one of the chambers on the second floor. As we walked into the room, the brown haired man let my feet touch the floor. Those eyes that I was staring at, sent chills down my spine. The blonde man came closer to me, making me walk backwards. As the back of my legs touched the edge of the bed, I sat down making both of the men chuckle at my innocence.

“Jin”  
“Taehyung” they said simultaneously

Their strong scent was making the room’s air thinner and I could barely breathe. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, I was laying between Jin and Taehyung. Their dark aura and their intoxicating scent made my heart beat insanely fast.

“Do you have any experience at all?” Jin asked

I shook my head no.

“Are you aware of what we are about to do to you?” Taehyung’s words made my cheeks burn

I did not answer and that made him smirk. They were enjoying my innocence. Jin turned me to his side, keeping his eyes on mine before whispering to my ear. “ _Has anyone touched you like that before?_ ” His hand trailed down my body, caressing my skin carefully over my dress as if I was made of porcelain, making me shiver with his fingertips and tilt my head back. “ _You are shaking under my touch._ ” he whispered with his smoky voice before biting my earlobe.

My body moved on its own and gave into his touch. He was now on his knees, entering his fingers between the space of my collarbone and dress. He ripped the top of my dress apart, peeling away the rest of it and tossing in on the floor. A low growl slipped up Taehyung’s throat gaining my attention. Taehyung moved closer to me. I sat still without knowing how to act, from both fear and excitement.

I closed my eyes as I was exposed to both of them. I could feel their eyes wandering around my body, examining every little detail. I could feel their stare burning up my almost naked body. My hands covered my chest’s bare skin as both of their breaths are shaking of anticipation. “ _Please stop looking_ ” I said in barely more than a whisper.

“ _Why?_ ” they both say, their voices low and husky.

No answer could come out of my lips. Jin hovered over my body and put his cold lips on mine. He was not in a hurry. He kissed me slowly, sensually, his lips brushing on mine before he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips and delved into my mouth. The taste of his kiss was captivating me and pulling me deeper into this heated session. We pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths.

“ _Has anyone kissed you before?_ ” he asked

“ _Jungkook_ ” I said softly

Taehyung hissed before harshly turning my head to face him. His lips touched mine. He pulled away and licked his lips as I then did the same. His kiss was fiery, passionate and demanding. I started losing myself under his kiss but I did not want him to stop. My senses were clouded and I could no longer think straight. I felt a cold breath on my neck, then the tender brush of lips.

It was Jin. His lips made contact with my neck while his hand run through my hair, as the kisses became harder. With his lower body, he pushed my legs apart as he then slid between them. While pushing his crotch against my core, another hand slid around my waist, and pulled me close to his body. He started grinding more and harder himself on me. His hand continued getting lower and lower until finally it slid beneath my flimsy underwear and into my already drenched core.

“Mina” they both whispered slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savour them. Unable to contain myself any more, I held Jin’s head in my hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Taehyung’s hands worked their way around my body, as Jin’s long fingers toyed with me, stimulating my already wet core. I barely figured how my underwear was now tossed on the same spot my dress was thrown. Jin ran his hand slowly over me, my pulse quickened as he then ran his tongue on my breasts. Taehyung trailed his fingers up the inside of my thigh. All my attention was centred on their fingers.

Jin and Taehyung got undressed and came back to bed. Their scent filled the room, making the air thinner and almost unbearable for me to breathe. Jin got into the same position as before but now I could feel the tip of his hard member poking the entrance of my drenched core. He slowly entered and I felt a sharp pain as he did. 

He stayed still for a few seconds so I could adjust to his hard length. He lifted my legs and put them on his waist , he stared into my eyes while he started moving in and out slowly. I put my hands on his lower back, feeling his body rolls as his hard length moved out until the tip and then got all lost inside my wetness. I whimpered because of the pain I still felt.

Taehyung crashed his lips roughly on mine to muffle my soft whimpers. He gently pulled my lower lip into his mouth, asking for entrance, and instantly I parted my lips. His tongue met mine, in a long, slow glide. I could feel his dark and hungry needs. Then he pulled back, catching the plump lower curve of my lip in his teeth, biting it as the sharp edge of one of his fangs nicked my lip. I could taste my blood and so did he. The kiss got sloppier as he tasted my blood, his tongue twirling around mine, sucking on my tongue, searching for more.

As I opened my eyes while still kissing Taehyung, I saw Jin staring at me, his eyes dark and full of lust. Jin suddenly thrust harder making me moan inside Taehyung’s mouth. “ _Do you want more?_ ” I nodded to his question. The pain was long gone and it was replaced by pleasure. He moved faster, making our hips meet with every thrust he made. I could feel his length pulsating inside me, feeling him going deeper, breathing harder on top of me. 

That unfamiliar feeling kept growing inside me as Jin thrust faster but keeping the same pace. My fingers digging on his back as I called his name. It felt so good that it made me throw my head back and close my eyes. “ _Please_ ” was all I could say now. Taehyung bit my earlobe before leaving a trail of wet butterfly kisses from my neck down to my collarbone. 

Taehyung’s hand slid on my lower body, his hand now on my clit, rubbing it continuously. He ran his tongue on my breasts before biting on my sensitive spot. I moaned his name and then Jin’s. They both satisfied me in ways I could never dream of. 

_“Please, I can.. no.. longer.. take it”_

Jin pounded me harder and rougher as Taehyung was busy biting and kissing my neck with his hand still rubbing my clit furiously. I clenched hard around his hard length, my back arched while riding my orgasm. Taehyung’s hand moved away from my clit and met my throat as he tightly kept it within his grasp. Jin and I moaned deeply, Taehyung’s laboured breathing on the crook of my neck. Jin let out a growl in my ear as I felt something warm being released inside my wetness. 

Jin pulled out of me making me whimper from the sudden emptiness I felt, and collapsed beside me as Taehyung grabbed me by my hips and bit my shoulder playfully. This feeling they gave me was so heavenly like, that I was at a loss of words. Jin and Taehyung turned their attention to me when we caught our breath.

_“Do you want to be ours? Always and forever?”_

No word came out. I looked both at Jin and Taehyung smiling.

How could I say no?

* * *

“Sweet dreams, young girl”

“Do you think the spell worked?”

“I am better at this than Namjoon. I did that for years in France. Who do you think helped men seduce women? A simple perfume?”

“Then.. When she wakes up she will fall for us”

I touched her face, my thumb over her feverish cheek, caressing it softly, carefully not to break her.

“A mere look would be enough for her to fall for us. She would not be able to tell reality from dream.”

_Mina’s pov_

The sun crept inside the room, the heavy curtains turning sun’s light into a softer green colour, my skin warm under its gentle touch. The day seemed to be beautiful and I could not wait to go outside again. As my feet touched the floor, I took a long bath, wore one of the dark green dresses I found inside the wardrobe and wore my hair up in a beautiful bun. As I was about to exit the room, a whisper could be heard. _“Come back to me”_ was what I heard. _“Come back to us”._

That was not Yoongi. His voice was so different and it reminded me of someone. My memories were blurry and I could not hold a grasp of them. I decided to leave my room and take a long walk to the woods. Jungkook was in the garden, taking care of some branches that the storm had broken. He was looking so charming under the sunlight. Even if he was not dressed like his brothers were, he still was the one who stood out and made me feel the warmest of feelings.

I waved to Jungkook before heading to the woods. His eyes were following me, silent watchers that looked at my every move, until the tall trees took me under their thick shadow. A beautiful calm song the birds created to welcome me inside their full of green and flowers house. I was glad I was alone and away from the house. But that happiness would come to an end when two figures showed up from behind the tall trees. 

“Where are you going little girl?” they said simultaneously 

“And why would I need to inform you about my intentions?” 

“A question is not a proper answer for another question” the blonde man said

“Then the question must not be of a great importance”

“Do you not remember how important we were for you last night?” he calmly said

“What are you referring to? I do not know you” my head started to hurt and it made me uncomfotable

“May I be of help and make you remember?”

The blonde man came to me, walking so gracefully, his eyes piercing through me, my heart racing both of fear and anticipation. I had no idea of the intentions that man had but I knew I was not alone. My necklace felt heavy once more, making it hard for me to hide my smile but I put my best effort to do so. I was pushed softly against the tree when the man brushed his lips against mine, not trying to kiss me but to tease me. I closed my eyes out of fear. 

His fingers down on my waist, running on my clothed skin and touching me with his fingertips as if my body was his personal piano. It felt as he wanted me to be his muse and make music out of me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Yoongi instead of that man. His lips parted when they touched mine and I willingly let him kiss me. It was Yoongi who I was kissing. I had never kissed him before. His lips felt so soft, his hands fit so perfectly on my body. When we broke the kiss and I opened my eyes, it was that man again.

_Was I imagining things?_


	5. Spellbound

I suddenly remembered when the other man behind him came towards our way. It was Lord Jin and Lord Taehyung. The other two sons. But the memories that flooded at once inside my head were so deviant and twisted. I could have never done that. Could I?

“Do you remember now, little girl?” they asked again

_“Say they are still strangers to you”_ It was Yoongi. Standing behind them. Like a ghost

“I am sorry to disappoint you, but no” I pushed Jin away softly and started walking back to the castle.

“You reacted to my touch. You recalled how you breathlessly moaned our names last night. Didn’t you, little girl? ”

My cheeks blushed as I did recall my shameless reactions under their touch. Did I do all those things?

_“Lie”_ Yoongi should have a reason to ask me to lie

“You should be ashamed of yourselves to accuse me of being a lady of the night. And do not dare to follow me”

I felt the anger rising inside me and I felt my power overwhelming me. I spared them a last glance before heading back. I wanted to see Jungkook. He would listen to me and give me comfort. As I saw him standing in the garden, still taking care of the flowers, I hugged him from behind.   


He gasped to my sudden show of affection but instead of questioning it, he turned me around and let me forget my worries inside his arms. After a few minutes, he touched my hand and led us to his room. The room that was filled with his vanilla scent. The memories that scent brought to me, the sweet oblivion and ecstasy. I needed that.

“Jungkook?” My voice trembled. I avoided his gaze and sat on the windowsill.

“I want you to do it again. Please” I whispered under my breath

He stayed silent.

“I am the one asking you to” I almost begged him

“I cannot do that to you. I cannot lose control” he said in a stern tone

“Control is just an illusion” My voice was seductive and darker than it ever was before. I really needed him.

He came to me. He sat right beside me, looking me deeply into my eyes. I felt his aura darkening, his eyes now staring at my throat, his hands trapping me between them. My heart’s pulse was a siren’s song, drifting him farther and farther from his sanity. His upper body hovered over mine, his cold breath on my neck. 

A small kiss was placed on my neck before his fangs were lost in my skin. The forbidden bliss. This time he fed on me slower. I could feel my heart beating on the same pace as he kept feeding. The euphoric pleasure his bite was giving me, filled me with the desire for more. “ _Jungkook_ ” I moaned his name.   


His grasp tightened around my waist as his other hand was placed on the back of my neck. He bit me harder. Blood was now dripping down on my collarbone, fangs sank deeper, his venom having me in ecstasy.

When he stopped, I saw him staring at me breathlessly. His finger travelling on my collarbone, never breaking eye contact, lips parted when he then licked a drop of my blood. The sinful thoughts I pictured of, made my whole body shiver. But before I could do anything, Jungkook carried me to his bed, took my shoes off and put me under the covers. 

“I gave you what you needed” he whispered to me with his honeyed voice

“Will you please stay with me?” I asked him

“There is no other place I would rather be”

And with those last words, I fell asleep in his arms. Safe and sound.

* * *

Almost two months had gone by since all the brothers gathered and plenty of incidents took place. Most of them had to do with Namjoon and Jin fighting over to who was the best at luring people and bending them to his will.   


The spells Taehyung and Jimin made to kill or feed on people, were increasing the number of dead people but at least it was in areas that were in a safe and long distance from the castle. It still felt cruel what they did to people but now it did not affect me at all. Living with them made me colder inside.

Lord Hoseok was the one I admired the most because of the effort he put to make me feel safe. He asked me to feel and think of him as a brother, which I did. Jungkook and I trusted him with my secret of being a witch but he told us he already knew.   


My power that was increasing day by day, could be sensed by those who had met witches before. Lord Hoseok helped me cast a spell to a ring that would cloak my power. He insisted that I stay with Jungkook until we were sure that none of the other brothers would try to lure me or take me away from Yoongi. 

The same night I cloaked my power with the help of the ring, I created a spell to wipe the existence of the brothers from people’s memories so they could have a normal life once more. Jungkook asked me to sleep earlier because of the magic I used.   


It took me hours to perfect the spell but me and Hoseok were confident that it had probably worked. It was really early in the morning when Jungkook’s door opened and someone came in and took me out of the bed. The presence I felt was familiar but I felt uneasy to his touch. I opened my eyes that still felt heavy from the loss of sleep and I saw Jimin carrying me.

“What are you doing? Let me down”

“No. I have to take you to your room.”

“Why? I want to stay with Jungkook.” 

“You cannot stay down here. It is not safe.”

“You do not even tell me the reason but you drag me out?”

“Jin and Namjoon brought a lot of women here and they are about to feast. Do you wish to see that?”

“Since when do you care?”

“I do not care that much about women, but when it comes to you and your virtues, I still do care. I enjoy how hard you try to resist. And all of us at once? It has to be difficult, doesn’t it?”

“It is not a fair game. But if given the chance, I could show you how I can lure someone.”

“Oh, aren’t we needy and greedy now? I would like to see that, Mina”

“Then take me somewhere tonight. Let me show you”

“Where is that confidence coming from, little lady?”

I shrugged without me myself knowing the answer. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or that I grew tired of feeling intimidated to their power and to my unending weakness.   


I was supposed to be more powerful than all of them together but I could not even sleep alone in my chamber. I had to be more independent. And that would start tonight. I asked Jimin to take us somewhere where I could show him how I could be better than him in seducing.

Jungkook was displeased with my decision and asked me to let him come with us, to wherever Jimin would take me to complete our little bet. Our experiment would take place in the late evening. He did not tell me the place he would take me, but from what I knew from his experiences, it would be a place full of young, wealthy people. _And my prey would be there.._

Jimin asked me to wear one of my black dresses. I gladly accepted his suggestion and picked up a dress that would leave my back exposed. Jimin and I would attend a masquerade ball that one of the wealthiest, old kingdom’s families held. I took a long bath and then prepared for the ball. I wore my hair up so my back would be fully exposed.   


My fair skin made the perfect contrast to the black as night dress of mine. I was satisfied with the outcome I had accomplished. Jimin knocked on my door and asked me to go down so we could take our leave. I walked down the stairs and saw Jimin staring at me. His aura was still pure but I could hardly take my eyes off him. I was sure that our game would be really fun.  


Our carriage stopped in front of the mansion’s gate and Jimin helped me get out of it. He was being a proper gentleman which was a rare sight to me. He said that since we had no invitation, he would take care of it but I insisted I do.   


The servant that was in the front door, asked to see our invitation and when he did, I approached him and whispered to his ear. He smiled and guided us into the room that the masqueraded ball took place. Jimin handed me my mask and I wore it as he also did. Jimin put his arm around my waist and led me to the stairs.

“How did you do that?”

“I did what?”

“Convince him to let us in”

“That’s a secret you will never know, Lord Jimin”

As we walked down the stairs to find the other guests, I felt everyone’s eyes staring at us.

“Jimin, I-I do not like people staring at me” Jimin was surprised by my words.

“From someone who came here to seduce men, it is a little odd to be scared of people staring at her”

I felt Jimin’s hand on my waist getting tighter. 

“Do not embarrass me. I am planning on having a nice dinner tonight and if you look like that, no one will come near us” he whispered to my ear.

I smiled at him before giving him an answer. “You can rot in hell, luv” I whispered-yelled at him.

“Feisty, aren’t we? This is how I want you the most. Men enjoy the company of ladies like you. Do some magic” 

When he said the word magic, I froze inside. Did he know anything? I looked at my ring finger and my ring was there. No, I was safe. It probably was a teasing joke of his. Jimin and I were offered a glass of wine. As we were drinking, Jimin talked to me about everyone that was standing in the room. While he was talking, he told me to look at a specific man.

“The man in the blue suit.”

“Oh my..”

“That is Prince Heechul. He is your prey”

I looked at him closely. He was surrounded by so many women. I did not want to lose my confidence so I turned to Jimin.

“Would I stand out? From all the other women that surround him?” I whispered softly

Jimin grabbed me by the waist, whispering back. “You already stand out. Why do you think everyone is still looking at you?” 

My eyes wandered around the room. Jimin was telling the truth. People were still looking at me but it should have been also because of Jimin. No one was like him. I took a deep breath before leaving his side and walked towards the Prince. His eyes met mine before I reached him. My heart was racing as we were still keeping eye contact. Before I could speak a word, he touched my hand and brought it to his lips.

“Prince Heechul, Milady” he said as he did a small bow.

“Lady Mina, my Prince”

As the time went by, he kept asking me questions about a variety of topics. It was the first time in months that I felt normal, free and I had no worries. Jimin came to my view, smirking at me, reminding me of our game. He had a young lady following him around like her life depended on him. I turned my gaze to Heechul. It was time for me put him under my spell. _“Heechul. Your only desire is to be by my side. You would do anything to be mine. You are slowly falling for me.”_

“Prince Heechul? Would you dance with me, please?”

“Anything to please you, Milady”

I had him wrapped around my little finger. The room was full of whispers by the moment Prince Heechul placed his hand around my waist. We were dancing waltz, his warm hand on my back. I missed the warmth of humans. When our dance was over, I slightly felt saddened from the loss of his warmth. Jimin nodded me to follow him out in the garden. We were now in one of the quietest parts of the garden and alone, safe from the gaze of the guests.

“Where is your prey Mina?” Jimin said in a cocky tone

“Here” I said softly

Jimin looked around confused waiting for Heechul.

“Heechul, my luv? Come here” His name left my lips in a soft whisper, but it was enough for him to listen to my calling. Jimin’s eyes grew wide when he saw Heechul arriving and hugging my waist tight. Jimin came closer and poked Heechul’s cheek like he was a little child as he then grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Heechul.

“Do not touch her” Heechul hissed.

“It is okay, Heechul.” I smiled at him and he stayed in place.

“Heechul? You call the Prince only by his name? How did you do that? He is unapproachable.”

“I did what you asked me to do. Lure my prey. He is mine now”

“Prove it he is yours.”

An evil smirk was placed on my lips. I knew Jimin would say something that would include Heechul’s devotion in me.

“Heechul, I want you to kill the girl standing next to Lord Jimin.”

Jimin’s eyes grew wide to my words and behaviour. Heechul walked towards the girl, his hands around her neck, the girl gasping for air.

“Now stop, Heechul.” Heechul turned around letting the girl fall on the ground. I did not want to play games with Heechul’s sanity but what I craved the most was to play with Jimin’s mind. And that I would do with great pleasure.

“Am I still weak in your eyes, Jimin?”

Without any words, Jimin rested his forehead on mine with his eyes piercing through my skin. I could feel his aura darkening but it was useless against me.

“You want to lure me, Jimin?”

“What if I do?”

“I am not yours to take.”

“This is what makes it even more interesting"Jimin took a step back to make our eyes meet.

“Yoongi will never be free. Not as long as I live.”

“Then.. do not”

“Do not what, Mina?” Jimin asked in curiosity

“Do not live.”


	6. His

Jimin did not speak a word as we headed back to the castle. It did not bother me but it was strange as he never did that before. Jimin was not the type of person who would hold his thoughts without saying anything out loud.

Even though I felt he had something to speak of, his dark gaze wandered out of the carriage’s window. He remained silence till we reached home. It was the first time I called it home. But that it was. My home _._

_His home._

It was at midnight when the whispers flew through my open window. The smooth, smoky voice that had me paralysed in seconds. My loved one, Yoongi. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into the dreamworld so I could see him once more.

This time, the place that we were was different. Yoongi was lying down on bed that was across the room next to the french door, the curtains waving to the rhythm of the wind. The faint light of the moon that lit up the room, made his face look so beautiful with his dark hair falling on his forehead, complimenting his deep gaze.

He offered me his hand, asking me to lay down beside him. I have missed his touch, the way his fingers felt on my skin, and in a mysterious way whenever he touched me, it felt as if I was born for him. For him to touch me, protect me, love me, free me. When I was with him in my dreams, everything he felt, I felt. We were one.

“I missed you, my Queen” His soft spoken words sank in my heart. There’s too much love in the way he speaks of me.

“I thought I would not see you so soon. It has almost been three months since I have seen you and so many things happened” My voice cracked all of a sudden but I had no clue why it did.

“Do not forget that I am always with you, do not worry about a thing.”

“I am so selfish. I should have been more dedicated on your freedom but I am trying so hard to take control of my powers.”

“They want you to stop trying to find me. And if they ever wish you any harm, I wish you to stop”

“No! I would never.” My heart stopped for a second.

“This is what I wish. No argument.” His voice was still soft but his words were harsh.

“And you would sacrifice yourself to leave me alone with them? Only Jungkook and Hoseok can be trusted. What about the others?”

“With my pendant on you, no harm will be caused.” His fingers reached for my necklace, the one that I have been wearing since I was a little girl.

“We shall never get separated, not any more.” I was struggling to hold my tears back. I had not realized how much I desired to be with him and no other.

All of the games that the other brothers played on my would no longer hold me back. Or I thought so.

“I did not think I would make it this far” Yoongi looked at me with a worried face.

“Mina” he said while brushing my cheek “it is already too late for the two of us”

The air got thinner as if someone made all of the air disappear from the chamber. Yoongi held me in his arms and kept whispering in my ear, words that I could not get a grasp of. I felt the area down next to my right eye burning, soft whimpers left my lips as Yoongi held me tighter.

There was anger in his eyes. Not against me.. and I knew something was wrong.

“The night is almost done.” he told me “You did all you could. You did your best” he added

“The best of me, belongs to you. I will try harder and harder until you are back to your rightful place” I meant all the things I said. He deserved everything in this world

“I wish I could protect you better. I love you, Mina” He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles, delighting in the whine that left me at his action.

I had experienced far worse and dreadful situations, but my heart flattered every time because of his actions.

“Remember me” The last of his words were those two.

* * *

In the morning, as soon as I opened my eyes, I felt light headed but I was happy because I met him last night.  


But.. who did I meet? I pushed myself to remind me who I met but nothing could make me remember who he was. It was time for me to take a bath and let all of the thoughts vanish to thin air. My nightdress fell on the floor as my hands went around my neck to take off something.

Nothing was around my neck which seemed bizarre but in no moment, I shook it off. It was probably in fear I would ruin some expensive jewellery I might be wearing. As I stood in front of my mirror, I saw something down next to my eye. A small rune.

It was the rune my loved one gave me to claim me as his, _Taehyung._

I finished taking my long bath and dressed myself in my best black dress. I wanted to look beautiful for him. I was already out in the garden when I felt two hands lock me between them. His hard chest pushing against my back. It was him.

“Taehyung” I breathed

I was meant to be his. I could feel it in my bones. The silence that coated my shallow breaths was broken by his low, husky voice that whispered nothing innocent but pure lustful words in my ears. I had to be his and only. But why him?

* * *

Every morning was different inside the castle but yet everything would feel the same. A repeated circle of actions, conversations, an endless routine. Each day would bring me closer to the need of feeling him beside me.

It was a little after dawn, a light knock dragged me softly out my dreamland. Hoseok was standing at the door frame, some flowers in his hands that smelled just like him. The fragrance of gardenia filled the whole room with its soft but strong scent. 

A kind, bright smile on his face was able to warm up the coldest of souls and mine was not to be an exception. He waited me outside my chambers to get prepared for an early morning walk to the castle’s garden. We had not shared a conversation since Taehyung and I would spend most of the time together.

Hoseok was the one who kept me company the last few weeks aside from Taehyung. There was also a young servant whose name I was not given. Taehyung would always appear when I tried to get to know him and he would take me with him. There was sadness in the young boy’s eyes, sadness that made me feel that it wholy belonged to me.

Hoseok and I were now walking among the beautifully blossomed flowers. The garden was full of colours, the young arising sun complimented them so well, pink, red and white roses that covered the walls of the castle and the other ones that were across the garden, a sea full of flowers.

The cool breeze soothing my soul which was searching for a remedy. We sat down on the grass, he asked me several times if I was against it since he was worried about my beautiful dress as he said. Hoseok’s eyes landed on mine, concerned and kind like every time he would look at me.

“Are you happy here, with us?” His voice was soft

“I am.” I gave him a reassuring smile

“Is Taehyung kind to you?”

“Why wouldn’t he be?”

He offered me the little bouquet of flowers he had in his hands since he came to my chamber. Their intoxicating fragrance had me fall into my memories. This mesmerising scent meant something to me. Lilies. The night blooming lilies. Why would they be of any importance?

“Do they mean something to you?” He softly asked

“They are so.. beautiful”

“They indeed are, Mina. May I ask where your pendant is?”

“What pendant?”

Hoseok’s eyes got sad once again with my reply. He wanted to remind me of something but I could sense that it was my task to find.

“I see you have taken my bride to an early morning walk. Without _my permission._ ”

Taehyung’s deep, husky voice drifted me away from my thoughts. He helped me get up and suddenly kissed me on the cheek in front of Hoseok. I was quite embarrassed by his action but did not say a word. He threw daggers with his eyes at Hoseok, unspoken words filled with hatred and poison.

Without letting me speak a word he dragged me into his chambers. He had me pinned to the wall after closing the door. Taehyung’s lips were inches away from mine, he leaned on the crook of my neck as he then whispered words of profanity, making the blood under my skin boil through my veins.

His cold breath against my skin felt wrong for reasons unknown. On my mind clouded thoughts, images of me with another man, a man whom I would dearly love but it all felt lies. Taehyung was mine and I was his. He sensed my confusion and looked me deep into my eyes.

“Mina, why are you refusing my touch?” His voice made me shiver

“I am sorry, it was only a nuisance.”

His fingertips run across my collarbone, his words ringing in my ears. 

“I will give you what the others denied you” were the words he breathed 

“Give me everything, Taehyung” I always felt wanting more of him whenever he touched me

“I shall make sure the world cannot touch you. No one will touch you” he breathed again

Taehyung laid me down on his bed after kissing my forehead. He never did more than touching me. Never kissing me, never forcing me to touch him. He waited for the day I would ask to be his. That is what he said.

* * *

Mina was sleeping safely inside my chambers. She knew what we all were but she never left. She is in love with the eldest of us. Yoongi. I always wanted what was his. And I would claim her. She is the only one who saw what we are and did not leave.  


She knew what we were. We were, all of us, monsters. We had committed countless atrocities over the years. But me, I had only ever done those things for family.

I chose to be the monster to be hunted and have us all saved when we were about to be exposed. 

I chose to be torn apart, be blamed for the crimes I have committed and for that I was eternal bound to him.

But she.. She did not have to choose the same path as I did. She could be free with me. I wanted her to be free of our curse. For she was the witch Yoongi awaited to free him and doom us all.

I never wished to be human again. All I wished was for her to be like us.

And she would become one of us when she would ask me to be hers.. Always and forever


	7. Reawakened

_Yoongi_

Red. Pure red. I loved its colour. The colour of passion, the colour of roses, the colour of the rising sun, the colour of blood. But most of all, the colour of her sinful lips. The way her lips were dragged painfully slow between her teeth when she was absorbed into her thoughts. How could I resist such a sight as I was not thankfully blind.

Her delicate figure and mesmerising beauty had captivated all of my brothers in a dangerous path. They all tried to approach her in their own ways, either sinful, naive, romantic, gentle or forceful.

I was displeased as my brothers’ thought of her as a mere mortal, as a game of what they would call, a pleasant waste of time. They would form groups of two and try to defeat the others with no rules or any show of mercy for whichever obstacle they would find in their ways. I knew for so long the four brothers that fought among their own world of sin and death.

Before the mess my brothers’ created, before her arrival, before even coming of age, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever come across the centuries. Even when young, everyone could see how gifted and talented she was. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity and oh how she craved to learn more.

The day she woke up in the woods, it was the day her powers could not be controlled any longer by the spell her own mother made. Her mother wished for the same things I did. We both had our reasons to contain her powers until she could learn, until she could understand.

Hoseok and Jungkook were the only ones by my side. As brothers, we were connected forever by blood and the forever part, was my doom. For the first decades, I could feel their anger, hunger, sadness, madness, lust. It took over a century for our bond to get weaker.

Jungkook was the one who was casted away from the rest of our brothers because of his weakness to keep feeding on people. He chose a different path for his eternal life. No people should get harmed any further, no people should get tortured for his pleasure, for his unending thirst.

When we went to Mina’s mother to mark her as mine, she asked us to teach her about magic, to offer her the opportunity to carry her legacy, to become the powerful witch she was meant to be. 

Hoseok was the one who gladly accepted the invitation of her mother to keep the books her family kept safe for generations. The books he swore to keep safe, were the ones that had the secret of our salvation, my salvation.

The day how she wanted to unfold the mysteries of life and knowledge. She was standing there, alone, afraid, under the beautiful night sky but once I gave her the calm she needed, she knew where to come, where she belonged.

I guided her through the attacks my brothers had prepared, I whispered into her ears everything she needed to know, she had the will to avoid their gaze, their spells. Her mind and soul let me in, her heart accepted me. It was as if she knew that she belonged to me, before she even met me.

The night she came to me, the night she came willingly to meet her king and become my bride. My queen, her mesmerising beauty, her fair skin, her almost undeniably existence, everything made me feel the need of her touch. And when she did touch me, I was wondering if she was real, even inside my head.

This touch, her touch, it was like the sea. The soothing feeling of the way it devoured you whole, the depth, the effect its colour had in mind and soul, how it would cool down the feverish skin in the sunniest and warmest days of summer, the calming it would bring when it held you in place without trying to keep back. I was in love with her touch.

Her touch could calm down the depths of the unreachable chaos inside my soulless body. The void my mind once had, deranged, helpless inside the hollow of the castle’s unending darkness, she was the shining light to my endless night. My name leaving her dark red lips, being called by her beautiful sweet voice was the remedy for there centuries I awaited for her arrival.

But the day my brothers decided to mess with her mind and make her lose her first time with the two of them, but even if it was an illusion and their fantasy, even if it was nothing to them, it was what pushed me off the edge and got me furious.

They were my brothers but she was my soulmate, my love.   
_My Queen._

* * *

She was sitting alone on the balcony the first time I saw her smiling, and it was the first time that she smiled at the thought of me, at the thought of her being completely mine. That was the day my brothers, Jin and Taehyung tried to fool her to think of the day before as the day she became theirs. But no one was to claim her as his, none other than me.

It took all of my strength, all of my will to show myself to her. My brothers knew how to delicately manipulate their victim, their words could slowly reach the deepest parts of one’s mind, create a new whole world, a new life and identity so as to make their victim fall for them and their masterful tricks.

If it were not for her clear mind, she would have already been theirs. 

Jimin had also tried in his own way to seduce her but it was in vain, no matter what he tried to do, it was not the desired outcome he was looking for.

But what I feared of, came true. Someone among my brothers succeeded to own her, body and soul, mind and heart.

And that one was _Taehyung._

The little brother that would always run behind me as father was training me in every possible way for my rein. Our father wanted me to be the king of our kingdom and my older brother Jin was more than happy about that.

He always dreamt of having a more normal life if possible as he was aware of the responsibilities that run into our family. Jin wished for a life far away from our kingdom, somewhere he would not be recognised or treated like a royal, a place where he could live as a commoner. He craved for an intimate relationship, to have a wife and many children.

Jin and I knew what meant to have a Queen by our side. A Queen’s life meant great responsibilities, danger, fear of her dear life. Her children, our heirs, the whole future we shared together would have us be in constant fear of loss. 

Our kingdom was one of the most respected, no one had ever tried to invade it, no one had ever succeeded in conquering the place we called home. Whoever tried to disrupt the peace of our kingdom would always end up with wounded pride and a great loss of soldiers and money. 

This great kingdom was what my little brother dreamt of having back, to have our father’s kingdom back to its previous glory. I knew very well his intentions, the way his mind worked, how much he longed for power, respect. But what he loved the most was to be feared, to have people bow to his presence in the fear of losing their life.

There were times were we would gather to talk about our future, the plans we had and they would differ from the other’s but they were all plans princes had. Except for Taehyung. Taehyung had once mentioned that if father would enthrone him, he would eliminate the ones who defied our father’s dominion over all the other kingdoms.

To take Mina by his side, make her fall for him, was his master plan. In time, he would have her completely under his spell, nothing to bring her back to me as the rune on her face would have her in a complete confused state of mind, Taehyung as her master and her as his puppet. 

The image of Taehyung touching her as he would own her to the eternity, had my blood boil, an unprecedented feeling came to life inside me. I could not limit the power overwhelming me as the hours passed by. 

The core of my power was Mina’s blood, the few blood I had drunk was the cause of my alternation and my anger, my need to protect her, to have her be mine again, were the things that triggered it. My change was almost done, I could feel it in my bones.

In that moment, my eyes brought images of her with Taehyung in our garden. I knew that it was happening right now because Mina was not wearing my pendant, her rune was almost completed, only a week the most until she was his and I was here, inside a cold and dirty basement.

I hated the feeling of being helpless. I was not born to be held hostage inside my own castle. This was my kingdom and my destiny was to be my father’s heir, to rule over every other kingdom and to protect my people. But I could not even help myself.

And the worst was happening just right now. In front of my very eyes I saw Taehyung leaning in Mina’s ears, whispering how much he loved her and Mina was about to say it back. If she said that, it would tear me apart because even if I knew she did not mean it, I could not bear knowing that the first time she said I love you, would be a lie and it would be to my brother.

Even if I loved him more than my own life, even if I tried so hard not to hate my brothers for locking me up for all these years, it was challenging to contain the anger as it kept building inside me.

And it got unbearable to contain it when Taehyung pushed me to my limits. I was now watching him kiss Mina. _My_ Mina. In that moment, I felt my body stiffen while my heart was racing so fast inside my ribcage, my ears ringing and my eyes wide open as my vision was clear for the first time. 

I was reawakened.

In the blink of an eye, I was outside the castle with only one purpose on my mind; to find Mina. She had to be with Taehyung. I closed my eyes to focus on her scent, her intoxicating fragrance was wafting invitingly on the air, having me in front of her in seconds. 

Mina was the first to notice my presence. My brother was mysteriously not aware of me standing behind him. Mina stared at me as if she had never seen me in her life before and I knew the root of this change.

Our eyes locked as she was still kissing Taehyung. My hands were barely kept still on my sides because if I did not handle myself, we would now be six brothers instead of seven. Mina must have seen how wrecked I looked, in my eyes there was anger but in a matter of seconds I changed.

Serenity overwhelmed me completely, shadowed by the feeling of a new ability of mine which I could not tell apart of the other ones I had just obtained. Mina’s blood must have been the cause of my reawakening. The new powers I had were her creation, the need to free both me and her from this prison of lies.

My steps led me closer to Taehyung with those thoughts filling my mind, my hand slowly creeping on his shoulder before tossing him aside as if he was made of feather. A smirk crept on my lips as I cocked my head to the side to observe my frightened brother.

It was time to talk to my brothers after so many centuries of captivity and loneliness. Some of them would be glad and feel relieved I was finally free. As of the others, I was certain the look on their faces would be the same as Taehyung’s when I finally spoke.

“Good evening, _brother._ ”


	8. the eve

It was one of the coldest nights during winter. The sky had a beautiful orange colour with the fainting colours of lilac and violet drawing colourful patterns across it. The sun was slowly hiding behind the mountains, the stars were shining so bright as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. 

The moon was bound to take its rightful place on the sky while the sun was half into the open arms of the mountains. The cold silver moon was soon brightly shining, the blowing wind had already intensified, and in just a while a storm was to arise from the depths of the hell itself.

Silence was covering the almost pitch black garden, the storm had already begun rising and the clouds were aggressively gathering upon us, no light into this merciless night.

I could listen to the leaves desperate screams as they were getting dragged harshly from the wind’s fury. I had no fear; nothing could make me feel scared or intimidated, no other but the man who was standing in front of me. I stood still, eyes fixed on his figure, on his so unfamiliar but yet so intimate face.

My Taehyung was thrown away, he could be possibly hurt but I was standing here, staring into this stranger’s eyes, time frozen when his eyes met mine. My mind screamed of the need to touch his face, the strange feeling towards this man kept lingering around my heart.

“Yoongi, get away from her” Taehyung yelled at the man. 

_Yoongi._

That was his name, _Yoongi_. His name echoed inside my mind, it felt as if a memory of him would pop up and would remind me of how I could possibly know him. But nothing, an emotion of disappointment lingered inside me now.

Taehyung was beside me in a matter of seconds, hands wrapped around me protectively. And for the first time, I could feel his hands trembling, his whole body was tensed up before the presence of Yoongi. Curiosity got the best of me and I spoke.

“Who are you?” My voice cracked up without knowing the reason

“Who am I? I am the one who should be holding you” Yoongi’s voice was cold, but not towards me. Yoongi had his eyes fixed on Taehyung; a deadly look lurking into his dark orbs, no emotion, jaw clenching, watching him with that same dark expectancy he had before. 

I watched as the whites in his eyes turned a pure black and his iris glowered darker. His lethal stare felt painful and piercing, as if his glare could tear Taehyung apart but my heart felt as if it would break in a million pieces.

“She is not yours, brother” Taehyung’s voice was just a whisper but Yoongi and I heard him loud and clear. Yoongi took another step closer to us before speaking once more.

“ _Yours?_ Does she even know how she became yours, brother?” Yoongi’s hand was ready to toss him away again but another pair of hands stopped him.

“Hoseok?” Yoongi said, eyes widened

“It is not time to fight right now. Mina should not see us in that state of mind, not when she is so vulnerable” Hoseok looked at me and then his eyes lingered on Taehyung’s.

I could not feel it before but now I did. Blood was dripping from my arm, Taehyung’s grasp was too tight causing me to bleed within his hands.

“Do you think you can take it, Yoongi? Can you resist her sweet blood?” Taehyung stared deeply into Yoongi’s eyes, his thumb was covered into my blood. He was ready to lick it when Hoseok attacked him.

“Are you on his side?!” Taehyung yelled, his back met the stone wall and he could not move an inch, Hoseok was clearly overpowering him.

“On his side? You and the others had him locked for centuries! He is our King Taehyung! And he is the best among us! How could you ask me something when you already know the answer?” Taehyung smirked, his eyes full of satisfaction and darkness. Hoseok followed his eyes only to be bewildered. 

Yoongi was feeding on me incessantly, his fangs pierced through my fair skin and the sweet, forbidden bliss ran through my veins after such a long time. His bite felt much more ecstatic than Jungkook’s and his fangs went deeper into my neck than his. Yoongi had his arms wrapped around my waist tightly and I was thankful he did because I would have already fallen if he didn’t. 

His body was so close to mine, his sweet lily scent filled my whole existence with it and I could not resist him. I felt that I would not resist him either way, even if he did not use his spells on me. When a soft whine left my lips, he stopped feeding on me and I could feel small licks on my neck, the pain was long gone. 

“She.. she smells so nice” I could hear to Hoseok’s voice. Yoongi looked at Hoseok with a smirk plastered on his face while he saw him walking towards eyes, his steps seemed to be faster than usual but they seemed wobbly.

“How long has it been since you fed Hoseok?” Yoongi asked him

“It has not been long brother. Do not worry”

“You have to be strong if you care enough to help me protecting her”

Yoongi smiled at me while whispering to me softly if I let Hoseok feed on me. He explained quickly that he would be able to sense me at any time of the day if I ever was to be harmed. I nodded softly, there was nothing to be afraid of when it came to Hoseok. I did not know why I blindly put my faith on Yoongi but it seemed the right thing to do so.

Yoongi held me within his arms tighter while Hoseok’s hard chest was pressed on my back. Hoseok pushed my dress off my shoulder, my shoulder was widely exposed to him, his veiny hands were brushing against my waist. His touch was light as feather, the fragrance of lilies pleasantly surrounded me before his fangs hugged my shoulder into a painful but so euphoric feeling.

He did not feed on me long enough as Taehyung’s voice erupted in anger, curses and atrocities were falling continuously from his lips. Hoseok came around to face me, he just smiled at me with vague interest, his lips and chin were covered on my blood and for the first time I could see his eyes turning pure blue. Such a light blue as if the skies opened wide and you could see the purest of light blue.

“Do you know what you have done?! You shared her as if she is a common whore! I had her with me for so long and I had never fed on her!” I heard Taehyung yelling

I could not keep my eyes open after losing so much blood but I kept listening to their conversation. Yoongi never let me go off his arms, the safety of his embrace was the most comforting thing and I deep inside I knew that even if Taehyung held me as Yoongi did, it would not feel the same.

Cold droplets met my exhausted almost ghostly white skin, the storm was slowly but steadily coming into life. The rain run down my face, a small whine left my lips to the annoyance the cold rain caused me. Yoongi softly pushed his lips on mine firmly and the wave of euphoria that run through me was breathtaking. The kiss was not needy or lustful as it was with Jungkook. 

Yoongi’s kiss was pure and full of emotions; a way of him to show me how much I meant to him. I pulled back to take in his beautiful face and the only thing I could say was his name.

The smallest of smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, a way of him acknowledging that I was still his, that this part of me that was stolen away by his dear brother was slowly coming back from the darkness it was kept for so long.

While Yoongi and I were deeply lost into each other, all of the brothers were gathered in front of us, and two of them looked oddly stranger than they ever did.

“Yoongi! Are you even listening to me?! Take her away”

I could tell that this was Lord Namjoon’s voice. Why would he ask Yoongi to take me away though? I turned around to see what was happening and it frightened me. An horde of young females and males covered in blood were attacking all of the brothers, trying to reach for Jimin who was looking at them with an evil smirk across his face.

“So.. It worked” he said as if he achieved the best thing in the whole world.

“What did you even do Jimin?!” Namjoon asked while he ripped a young female’s face. Namjoon’s face had a disgusted grimace on it, he threw the young girl’s head at Jimin before attacking another female.

“I changed them. I gave them my blood just for fun, to see if I could really turn them into one of us. That young witch told me I could do it”

Everyone’s eyes turned to the direction Jimin’s finger pointed at. A young girl at her early twenties made her way across the young vampires. She was barely walking, her dress was soaked into her blood and a quite large wound could be seen on her neck.

“S-something is w-wrong” she said as she grabbed on Jimin’s arm.

“I-I should have been half witch - half vampire” she whispered “but now I am dying” she continued.

“I told you. You should have been stronger little witch.” he stroked her cheek with his thumb “Do you see that young girl over there? She is the most powerful of your kind. Could she take it?”

The young girl’s eyes fell on me and for one moment, I saw her eyes widening. 

“Moonchild” she said before collapsing on the cold ground. Her face turned pale and soon, she was dead. When my eyes left her soulless body, I saw Jungkook standing next to Jimin.

“Moonchild?” I asked, more to myself and less to Yoongi. Yoongi’s eyes turned back to meet mine, a warm smile on his lips to reassure me everything was going to be fine. Jun

Yoongi called at Jungkook and he instantly obeyed him, soft whispers were exchanged between the both of them before I found myself wrapped between his arms. With a light push of his legs, we landed on my balcony and back into the safety of my room. Jungkook’s gaze was dark, predatory. And the feeling I had with Yoongi, felt the same when I was with him.

The warmth of his arms, I did not know if I could it warmth because of how cold he was, but it was the feeling I once called home. Suddenly all felt so familiar.

“Jungkook..” I breathed. The smile I missed so much was back to welcome all those memories I shared with him.

“You remembered?” His smile grew wider and so did mine. 

“I missed your face, I missed your smile, I missed your warmth, I missed everything Mina.” 

Jungkook placed a soft kiss on my forehead and made me lay on the bed. After a while, Hoseok and Yoongi came inside the the room from the balcony. 

Yoongi and Hoseok both smiled at me. But my smile was long gone when Taehyung showed up from behind them.

“Do not worry. I will not hurt you.” Taehyung whispered

“Please, listen to him Mina. He has something important to say.” Yoongi asked me. I nodded and Taehyung started talking

“When I heard the young witch call you Moonchild, I remembered something our father told me. The witch that turned us into what we are, used a spell that was too powerful to be cast by one witch and only. The witch used an ancient spell to bind our lives to the souls of all the witches our ancestors had killed. All of those souls could turn back to life the day a witch would be powerful enough to cast the spell. I know that it sounds good for you and your kind to have all those witches back to life. But not all of them were good Mina, and not so innocent. The final ingredient to cast the spell, was to use the one thing that no one else could offer willingly than her herself.”

“And what was that?” I asked quietly, intrigued by what he would say

“Her soul, Mina. And if that spell is cast, the woman who doomed as all, will come back to life. The one thing for sure, is that all of us will die.” he replied

“By what you said, I assume that the Moonchild is me.” I smiled “Then I will not cast the spell. I do not want anyone but all of you to be safe. Even the ones who want to kill me or eat me”

“I wish that was so easy, Mina. But it is not” Taehyung came closer to me and carefully grabbed my hand to lift my dress’s sleeve and as he did, a sigh of anger was heard. 

“She already has the mark” he announced to everyone in the room.

“What mark?” Yoongi and Jungkook as simultaneously

I looked at wrist only to see a moon starting to appear on my wrist.

“A moon” I said “and as my name is Moonchild, that is really a joke”

“When the moon is whole the cast has to be done” Taehyung said

“And if not?” I asked back

“There is only one thing that could happen if you don’t” he said as he ruffled his hair

“What happens Taehyung? Say it” Yoongi pleaded

“She dies. Mina dies” 


End file.
